Composer's Block
by LaurielS
Summary: Lindir is supposed to compose a new piece for the merry making in celebration for Frodo's recovery. Unfortunately, he is stuck. Surprisingly, it is Erestor who comes to the rescue. Contains some scenes from LOTR (book) and The Hobbit (book).


**Composer's Block**

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! So, this story is not the one I wrote during the Christmas break, but as a challenge/ request from my friend, who would like to see a story involving Lindir and Erestor—so I wrote this. There's a mix of canon LOTR and canon The Hobbit though. Reviews and Comments are, as usual, welcomed. The other story will be uploaded...soon... I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of anything, just my own ideas.

Here's the story!

**Composer's Block**

" _"Now we had better have it again," said an Elf (Lindir)_ "_—Lord of the Rings, Many meetings_

There is going to be merrymaking at the Hall of Fire tonight to celebrate Frodo's recovery and as per tradition, Lindir, being the head minstrel, was expected to compose a song for the distinguished guests, to be played in the middle of the merry making as the high point of the entire endeavour. Unfortunately for Lindir, however, he was currently stuck at a phrase. He hummed the piece to himself for what might have been the hundredth time, desperate for the notes and the words to come to his lips as it had always been. But no, today the notes were obstinate and rebellious, refusing to heed the call that Lindir was giving, and Lindir's humming stopped when he reached the last note he had written.

He sighed. He had almost no time left, even if he skipped dinner. He could hear the dining hall being prepared to receive the guests anytime now.

"I think you're giving yourself too much pressure, mellon nin," came a familiar voice. Lindir detected a hint of amusement in that elf's voice and it annoyed him a little.

Lindir whipped his head around, ready to give a witty retort when an elf dressed in mahogany came into his view. His first (and only) reaction was to stare at the elf in astonishment. It was only when his subconscious kicked some sense into him did he realise that he was gaping at the older and much wiser elf rather rudely.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Lord Erestor," apologised Lindir.

Erestor waved his apology away. "You're not the first. Indeed, it seems as though no one in Imladris recognised me anymore. It's not like I changed my face; I just changed my attire. Lord Elrond insisted that I do not wear my usual robes for tonight's dinner, though I see no reason why not. It is not like my usual robes are not formal enough. Indeed, I am thinking of not attending. And I do wish you would drop the 'Lord', Lindir, you have known me for ages as a friend, not as a Lord."

"You look like you're reborn, Erestor. A more drastic change could not have been effected on you. Whoever suggested that you wear this outfit has good taste: mahogany suits you well. Great outfit for the feast. You should go."

Erestor raised an eyebrow, a habit he got after working with Elrond for a long time. "There's just too much things to do, Lindir. I doubt that I can make it for the feast."

"Pity, you would have looked stunning in that attire," replied Lindir. Scrutinising Erestor's outfit once more, Lindir could not help but smile. "Now I know why you wear black," he continued jokingly, "to keep ellyth away."

"Very funny, Lindir. I came to offer you help, but it seems like you do not need any."

Thoughts of the uncompleted piece came back into Lindir's mind again and he sighed. "I can't complete the piece by tonight. The notes are not coming," complained Lindir, looking through his score once more. "I've tried singing it, playing it on the harp and trying it out on the flute, but the notes are not coming."

"Then don't finish it."

Lindir looked at him, horrified. "I need to! I'm supposed to perform for the guests tonight."

"Now don't force yourself to finish it, Lindir. We all know what happens when you do."

Lindir smiled sheepishly. The last time he was desperate for notes and words, he had added bits of "tra-la-la-lally" and "ha! Ha!" to his improvisation. It was rather out of character, and not to say childish, especially as it was sung when the dwarves and Bilbo first stepped into The Last Homely House. _What a terrible first impression it must have been, _thought Lindir quietly to himself. Lord Elrond had raised his eyebrows at him (but thankfully spared him his Death Glare) when he had heard the piece but had said nothing about it. Erestor, on the other hand, had sworn to find the correct combination of herbs to turn him into something unnatural when the improvisation was repeated over and over again by the other merry making elves. Perhaps the only one who really appreciated the piece was young Estel then, for he declared the piece as his Most Favourite of the year and insisted on annoying Erestor with its catchiness.

"Well, at least it was catchy," grinned Lindir, only narrowly escaping a playful punch from Erestor.

"It was getting on my nerves," replied Erestor, a little irritably as he remembered how hard it was to keep that song out of his head when writing out the tenders, "so please don't do it again."

Lindir gazed miserably back at his impossible task, which was staring back at him defiantly. "But I need to finish the piece!"

"No, you don't," stated Erestor simply.

Lindir looked hard into Erestor's eyes, which seemed to be twinkling in amusement and mischief that Lindir rarely saw. _Must be the clothes_, thought Lindir to himself, _I bet the twins added some Mischief Powder to it or something_. Seeing the confidence Erestor had, however, Lindir turned and faced Erestor like a good student.

"Well?" asked Lindir with anticipation.

"Well, I was just passing by and I heard that Bilbo would be writing a piece to be performed tonight, as instructed by Lord Elrond."

"And so…?"

"Ask him to repeat his piece. You know how much he loves the songs he writes. Think up a reason on the spot to repeat his piece."

For a while, Lindir did seriously consider Erestor's advice, but realised a potentially fatal flaw in that plan. "But what if it fails? What if he wants to go and speak privately to his nephew? He surely would, considering how much he treasures that nephew of his."

"I have thought about that too. If that happens, sing the song to Elbereth."

"What?! Are you sure it will work? The song has been repeated far too many times in this household already to be the high point of the merry making. Lord Elrond will notice it."

"I doubt he will, for tonight," replied Erestor, thinking of the Council which was to be held the next day—which he could not tell Lindir, naturally, for it was supposed to be secret. He was sure that this Council and many other matters would be weighing heavily on Elrond's mind tonight, and the last thing he would be thinking about was the song that would be sung in the Hall of Fire.

"Really?" asked Lindir, still a tad unconvinced.

"Of course," replied Erestor as he forced his mind to tear away from the Council tomorrow _(oh, all the administrative details!)._ He managed a smile at Lindir. "Trust me."

He was right, of course. There was a reason why Elrond always approached Erestor when he needed strategic advice.

**-The End-**

_P.S. Okay maybe Erestor isn't a "Lord" but I seemed to have read some stories out there that calls him a Lord. Anyway it is here to show the closeness between Lindir and Erestor._


End file.
